


The hunt

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [26]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hunt, Lussuria ships it in the background, M/M, Squalo is exasperated, Strange Flirting, Xanxus is a mass of fury and reluctant interest, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Xanxus has his priorities straight, no matter what Squalo or Lussuria think.He's going to get that shitty brat, whatever happens after... Well, who cares.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 19
Kudos: 551





	The hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

When Xanxus does finally recover enough to actually do something other than lay in pain and scream obscenities, he goes on a hunt. Not a successful one but a hunt regardless. Hunting is something he knows, something he's good at. And Xanxus is full of rage and betrayal, a hunt is as good an outlet as any.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Heir to Vongola, at least according to Timoteo, and Xanxus’ current prey turns out to be a little shit of a level Xanxus can appreciate.

Reluctantly so.

First, the little bitch is impossible to find. No matter what Viper manages to dig up, they’re always one step behind the brat. The only consolation is that so is Reborn. Reborn who is supposed to be tutoring the little shit and can't seem to catch up to the trash.

By this point, Xanxus knows everything about the brat, right up to the little shit’s medical history. Still no Sawada blood in his hands, though. And not for lack of trying. So they hire an external information broker, Viper’s hurt pride be damned.

It takes them about six months to find out that the same information broker is, actually, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Xanxus goes ballistic.

Maybe too predictively so because Sawada not only planned for it, he used it in his escape and Xanxus might, maybe, be a little tiny bit in awe.

Just a little, damnit. It’s just a level of petty that Xanxus can appreciate.

So he gathers his men and goes on a hunt. Or resumes his hunt. The point is moot because they can’t catch the little bitch.

And then, one day. The brat starts taunting them back. He’d leave cute little messages wishing them better luck next time. On one memorable occasion, he left Xanxus a birthday gift on his bed. Best alcohol Xanxus has ever had.

The assassin had been taking his shower, never saw a hair of the brat. Just the bottle of alcohol and the cutesy note. And yes, ok, maybe Xanxus might feel more than just a little admiration. Maybe Squalo is right and this is all a strange flirting ritual they’re undergoing.

That doesn’t matter, what matters is that Xanxus is going to pin this little shit down sooner or later and either kiss him senseless or kick the shit out of him. Maybe both. Staring at the bottle of wine with a small note on the side, sitting innocently there on the table of the room Xanxus just stormed, the assassin promises this to himself.

He’ll get the brat, he can decide what to do with him _after._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to catch up to where I am in Tumblr but I'm very behind hahaha  
> At least. I've got an update for every Tuesday of the rest year already queued up in Tumblr. Or I will, once I add in the new parts for 'cold night'.


End file.
